Vegemon!
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Ash and friends run into a group of trainers training what should be Pokemon, but are really vegetables! Who's Team Pocket? After a five month break, it's back!
1. The Beginning of the Vegetale

**Vegemon!**

a/n: Heh...this gets kinda weird...this is my first Pokemon fic, my friends helped me with the names and alot of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon. I own the Vegemon though!

**Vegemon!**

"You guys, why is there a potato walking in-front of us?"

"Ash, potatoes don't walk,"

"Potatochu!!! Where are you going?!" A voice yelled from behind the walking potato. Three running figures came after the voice and stopped about a foot away from the potato.

"What's a potatochu?" Ash asked seeing Pikachu and the potato sniff each other.

"What's that?" One of the females asked pointing to Pikachu.

"That's Pikachu. Why is your potato walking?"

"Thats not a potato, thats a Potatochu," the boy said. Brock looked down at the Potatochu and examined it.

"It looks like Pikachu...if he was a potato," he concluded.

"What the hell is a Pikachu?" The second girl asked.

"Its a pokemon. What's a Potatochu?"

"A hegemony, like Diandra's Celerypuff and Tomatopi," the boy replied pointing to the girl hugging what looked like Togepi if it was a tomato.

"She's holding a tomato," Misty said looking at the Tomatopi. The girl - Diandra sent a glare at Misty and adjusted the hold on her tomato.

"You're holding an egg," Diandra said placing Tomatopi on the ground next to Potatochu. Misty and Diandra shared a glare before looking at their friends. "Bree...I think we might have fried Potatochu by the way those two are going," Diandra said noticing Pikachu and Potatochu's looks at each other. Both Ash and the girl looked down at their pets and blinked.

Pikachu and Potatochu were backing away from each other and charging up.

"I think we'll have a a battle if we're not careful," Brock said watching the tomato walk over to Misty and Togepi.

"Tomatopi!!" The vegemon trilled clinging to Misty's leg. Diandra and Misty both sweat-dropped as Tomatopi waddled over to Brock and clamped onto his leg.

"Uh...you guys...you might want to move...Potatochu is about to..." Bree started but was stopped when small white spores came from Potatochu's mouth.

"What's he doing?!" Ash asked backing up.

"Spore attack, its one of Potatochu's attacks. Its deadly if it hits your skin, it just paralyzes other vegemon," the boy said. Both Bree and Diandra backed up dragging him by the collar to safety.

"John, next time, speak and back away at the same time," Bree said shaking her head. The two pokemon/vegemon dodged and attacked for what was a good fifteen minutes before anyone thought of a way to stop them.

"Celerypuff time?" Diandra asked watching the battle. A black fog covered the ground and the group covered their mouths coughing.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty and Brock yelled when the fog cleared.

"Who's Team Rocket?" John asked. The reply was cut for three figures appeared before them.

"To give the world devastation,"

"To destroy all peoples within our nation,"

"To show the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the bars above,"

"Toby!" A blonde female revealed herself from the shadows.

"Blaine!" A red haired man followed Toby's example.

"Team Pocket stealing money at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now of get a blight!"

"Asparawth thats right!" An asparagus shaped meowth jumped out from behind the two people.

"Team Pocket!" Bree, John and Diandra yelled reaching for something at their waists.

"Who?" Ash questioned.

"Celerypuff, Stalk attack!" Diandra yelled. A green jigglypuff charged forward sending stalks of celery at Team Pocket.

"Potatochu! Carbohybolt!" Bree yelled at the Potatochu. Team Pocket however, didn't looked phased at the attacks.

"Ash, maybe we should help them, if these guys are like Team Rocket, they'll try to steal Pikachu," Misty said watching the fight.

"Arprock! Go!" yelled Toby throwing an artichoke out. The artichoke turned into an arbock and began to attack Potatochu.

"Potatochu! Spore attack!" Bree yelled as John pulled out what looked like a stalk of broccoli.

"Brocasaur! Leaf whip!" He yelled.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash yelled. Pikachu sent a bolt of lightening to the Arprock and Team Pocket electrifying them.

"Chutabega! Go!" Blaine yelled, but Chutabega had its own plans and clamped its mouth over Blaine's head.

"Not me!" was a muffled cry from Blaine.

"Strawbco! Self-destruct and cover them with goo!" Bree yelled as John and Diandra yelled a loud 'NO'. A strawberry shaped vegemon turned bright pink before self destructing leaving a strawberry goo over everything within a ten foot radius.

"Togepi!" Togepi trilled clapping its hands. Tomatopi clapped its hands as well as it waddled with some trouble back toward Diandra.

"Polywhirl, clean us off with your watergun!" Misty said as her polywhirl came out of its Pokeball and began to wash the goo off of everyone except Team Pocket. Brock looked up at the twilight sky.

"I think we should go somewhere to sleep for the night, its getting dark," he said. Bree nodded and started walking toward the way she first appeared.

"Where are you going?" Diandra asked not catching on.

"To the Vegemon center, we can stay there for the night," Bree answered. The others gathered their pokemon or hegemony and followed Bree to the Vegemon center.

**---TBC**

A/n: In the next chapter we'll meet the people and hegemony that run the Vegemon center! How was it? Good? Bad? Waste of my time? Please tell me nicely (Reviews - No flames) Review!


	2. Team Pocket vs Rocket

**Vegémon**

a/n: Yay! A second chapter! I noticed one mistake cause my spell check is stupid, wherever it said Hegemony, it was supposed to say Vegemon, but since its stupid and MS Still isn't working well, yeah...oh, if you look in my profile, there's a link to some of the vegemon pictures. I'm working on one of the trainers, I'll mention one in this fic cause is so cute (I already drew it)

**Disclaimer:** I own the Vegemon! I don't own anyone from Pokemon.

**Vegémon**

"Back again? I don't think we can ever get rid of you," a tall man said from behind the desk of the Vegemon center.

"You'll never get rid of me, Doc Roy," Bree said starry-eyed. Ash and Misty gave a collective anime fall as Diandra pulled Bree back from the main desk and handed Celerypuff to Doc Roy.

"Our favorite friends came back and I think Celerypuff inhaled a little too much smoke," she said placing Tomatopi onto the counter along with Potatochu. John set his Brocasaur on the counter and watched as the vegemon went into the back by a Charrot. Diandra, still pulling Bree, lead the others to small couches for those trainers who choose to stay over night. The Vegemon Center smelled of antibacterial medicines and of Lysol.

"How did you three meet?" Misty asked as she set Togepi on the floor to explore a little.

"Well, Diandra and Bree knew each other since they were little. I met them a while ago after running into some trouble by some weirdos," John explained. Bree dug into her pocket and pulled out a tattered picture of two little girls. The little girl on the left was wearing a purple dress, her hair in pigtails and a Band-Aid on her knee and right arm. The other little girl wore blue overalls with a white shirt underneath, her expression was sad and inside the pocket of the overalls was a small Celerypuff.

"Who is the one on the left?" Ash asked after handing Bree the picture. Diandra pointed to Bree with an evil grin.

"She changed so much since then, she used to be incredibly girlie. I stayed how I am, except I don't carry my vegemon inside my overall pockets, I don't wear overalls for that matter," Diandra said pushing a strand of brown hair behind her ears.

"Why were you so sad?" Misty asked. Bree and John started to laugh while Diandra rolled her eyes.

"She didn't want her Celerypuff and she tried so many times to sell it," Bree explained.

"Didn't she try to leave it in a wood of Olpix?" John asked. Bree nodded and opened her mouth to continue but Diandra beat her to it.

"I didn't want a Celerypuff, I'd rather have a brocasaur, but it wouldn't leave me alone. I think Celerypuff hated me for trying to leave it in the Olpix woods, but I grew to love the little stalker, no pun intended," Diandra said sighing. Bree shook her head while wagging her index finger side to side.

"Not the whole story, The only reason you decided to keep it was because Celerypuff is one of really protective vegemon, you were being picked on by some older boys for having such a small vegemon and Celerypuff hit it upside the head," Bree smiled.

"The picture was taken on the day I got Celerypuff, that's why I was upset, it fit into my overall pocket perfectly, and until about two years ago, I kept my vegemon in overall pockets, but I decided to hate overalls and stuck to pants and a shirt," as this was finished, Doc Roy came over and set down the vegemon, his eyes drifted over to Pikachu and Togepi and he looked at their trainers.

"Are these pokemon?" he asked. Ash nodded. Doc Roy stood up straight and smiled.

"These are incredibly rare, not many have seen them except for other doctors and officers in the area when trainers wander in," he said.

"Where are we anyway?" Brock asked watching Doc Roy's behavior.

"Idaho," John answered. "Its easy to get lost here,"

"Idaho?" Ash, Misty and Brock fell anime style while the three vegemon trainers sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Bree is going for the Vegemon League, I'm following her because she said something when we were little that made me follow her for the most part of our childhood.

"Mind you, she's older than me, and she doesn't remember what I told her," Bree said with a sigh. The doors to the vegemon center flew open as two people ran in.

"Officer Benny, what happened?" Doc Roy asked seeing an injured Olpix in a girl's arms.

"Some wackos tried to steal Olpix with something they called an 'arbock,' we were able to fight them off except Olpix was hurt by one of their traps," The girl explained. Doc Roy took the Olpix from the girl as Officer Benny lead the girl to where the group of six was seated.

"Hi," Misty said picking Togepi up as the girl sat down.

"Hi," the girl replied. John peered into the girl's eyes from under a veil of indigo hair.

"Gina! What happened to your Olpix?" he asked. The girl, Gina looked up and blinked for a minute.

"John?! What are you doing here?! Oh, some weirdos by the names of Jessie and James tried stealing Olpix, and she was sick already but was determined to fight and got hurt in a trap laid by their 'meowth' they called it," Gina explained. Ash, Misty and Brock shared a look and muttered under their breath,

"Team Rocket,"

"James, do you know where we are?" asked Jessie from her spot in the bushes. 

"No, Jessie, I was following the twerps," James replied. Both stayed quiet as they heard two voices growing closer.

"James, maybe that's the twerps, we'll be right here so it'll be easy to steal Pikachu,"

"Blaine, do you hear those voices? Maybe they have a rare Vegemon to steal," Teams Rocket and Pocket jumped out from their positions on the ground and faced each other.

"Prepare for Rubble,"

"Yes, and make it bubble,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To show the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!"

"Blaine!"

"Team Pocket stealing money and the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth! That's right!" Team Pocket and Team Rocket faced each other with affronted looks and pointed at their "doubles"

"You stole our motto!" Both teams cried.

"No, you stole our motto!"

"No! You did!"

"You did!"

"Wata!" A Wataphat said coming between the two teams.

**---TBC**

a/n: Thanks to all my reviewers! To answer your question a Chutabega is like a Victrybell. Next chapter will be up soon as it can! Review!! Oh, and no offense to anyone in Idaho, it was the first place I could think of.


	3. Overdone speeches?

**Vegemon!**

a/n: I am overly enthusiastic today! (Got guy she likes number today. XD) So, I'll update this one and next week I'll be able to update more because I have no school. Woot! Fall break!

**Disclaimer**: :: Insert Disclaimer here::

**Vegemon!**It was an explosion as Vegemon and Pokemon went flying in the air, along with their trainers, where they landed however, must have been a total luck, not only for the villains, but for our friends as well...

"That reminds me!" Gina said almost suddenly as she shot up from the chair holding a banana. "Doc Roy, can you fix Bananer (Scyther) too?" she asked. Doc Roy nodded and took the banana from Gina.

"Bananer?" the Pokemon crew asked.

"Its like a Scyther," Officer Benny answered for the Vegemon crew who had no clue how to explain Bananer. At this moment of thought, Teams Pocket and Rocket crashed through the ceiling in a heap of legs, arms and the occasional misplaced limb.

"Get off of me!" Jessie and Toby snapped at their comrades in quite disturbing unison. All six of the trainers and two of the trainees shot up (the trainees by sheer mock of their owners) and held out a pokeball or fruit/vegetable.

"Oi! No fighting in the Vegemon center!" Doc Roy and Officer Benny snapped.

"Pi!!" Tomatopi or Togepi trilled, who knows, it may be both of them, but I'm getting off subject.

"James! We almost forgot!" Jessie said before getting into her pose. "Prepare for trouble,"

James struck a pose before beginning. "Yes, and make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples-,"

"'Within our nation.' Blah, blah, blah. We've heard that thousands of times, how about you guys put a sock in it for once?!" Misty snapped while the others gave collected blinks. Jessie growled and started toward Misty while James and Meowth held her back.

"Calm down Jessie, the twerps aren't worth getting gray hairs," James muttered.

"Damn old people..." Diandra, John and Gina muttered under their breath. Bree however, was pulling a Brock and hitting on poor Officer Benny. Diandra shook her head and pulled Bree off before apologizing.

"Bree, you need to lay off the coffee. I'm sorry about that Officer Benny," she said.

**---TBC **

Bleh, that chapter bites. Thanks to geniusboy for supplying me with some more names for these lovely things. And I got permission to continue. Apparently my enthusiasm needs food. Blah. Review!


	4. Nectarine vs Stevenorbi

**Vegemon: The Plot Thickens**

A/n: Squee! I finally got this up! Other then the fact that the real Bree was nagging at me to update it. But this chapter will have what everyone had asked for. A battle! ::Crickets:: fine…ingrates…

**Disclaimer:** You get the idea.

**Vegemon: The Plot Thickens**

Despite the fact that a jigglypuff had wandered into the Vegemon center and put everyone asleep, the day started out well. In fact so well that our heroes decided to help Ash and his friends get out of Idaho, other then the complete fact that the Vegemon league stadium was the way Ash and his friends were walking when they first met these trainers.

Outside the Vegemon center it was cloudy and smelled of rain. It was going to rain and the group knew it. Diandra and Bree both ran inside a nearby convenience store and changed into shorts and a sweatshirt, which was long enough to cover the bottom of the shorts creating the illusion of them not wearing anything at all. At which this point, John explained his companions true behavior.

"Bree and Diandra both love rain and like to put a sweatshirt of their shirts and it like to fall over their shorts." He explained with a slight sigh as the two began skipping around singing a song.

Bree stopped her singing and skipping and turned to John with the look of 'It's for you to pay me back.' Which Ash had recognized almost instantly after seeing the same look on Misty's face ever since he met her.

"John Stevenorbi! I want a rematch!" She declared causing a groan from both Diandra and John.

"Bree, you choose the best clothes and time to call a rematch. We don't even have time to screw around." Diandra said trying to get through a visible brick wall around Bree's head. "And you're not listening to me…as usual." Diandra muttered bitterly.

"Why isn't Bree listening to you?" asked Misty.

Diandra pointed to a conveniently drawing board with two stick figures on it.

"This was Bree five minutes ago," she explained pointing to the first one labeled 'Bree N.' "This is her now," she said pointing at the second one where the head was changed from a circle to a square. "This is the block around her head. This is why she's not listening." Diandra explained.

"This will be a two on two Vegemon battle 'till the spoil." Gina declared.

"Are you ready to lose Stevenorbi?"

"Look Nectarine, you should know by now you won't win. Give up." John said cracking his knuckles.

"Grapouo, ya ready?" Bree asked a two headed grape. The grape nodded before bounding to the center.

"Come on Eggy, let's take out Bree and get this over with." John said sending out the eggplant in his hands.

"The battle is Eggy versus Grapouo!" Gina said excitement hidden in her voice.

"Eggy! Bush attack now!" The eggplant jumped out and shot a beam of multiple Bushes. The president, the former president, and the Bushes baked beans guy.

"Damnit! Too many Bushes!" Bree shouted. "Grapouo! Raisin blade!"

"Grape!" the grape said shooting raisins at the two president Bushes leaving only the Bushes baked beans guy.

"Eggy, fry beam!" John shouted. The eggplant sent a spray of fried eggplant smell at the grape.

"Paralysis powder!" Bree gasped as her grapes fell back with swirly eyes.

"It's sad how Vegemon take after their owners." Diandra said as Gina declared Eggy the winner.

"Potatochu, wedge attack!" Bree yelled sending forth Potatochu who has started throwing potato wedges.

"Eggy! Bush beam!" John yelled once again with three Bushes in front of him.

"Potatochu, root attack!" Bree shouted. The potato dug under the ground and many potato roots grew underneath Eggy's feet.

"Eggy, dodge it with agility!" John shouted causing the eggplant to jump in surprise.

"Now!" Came Bree's cry as Eggy shot another fry beam at the now leaping Potatochu.

"Quit using the paralysis powder, John!" Bree cried with a grave look on her face.

"Eggy is the winner!" Gina declared raising her right arm in the air to signal the end of the match.

"Every frickin' time." Bree muttered with a bitter look. Diandra laughed as she jumped on Bree's back.

"Look on the bright side, you got extra practice for the league. Now let's go, we still haven't made it near Kansas and opening day starts in three days. We need to register." Diandra said from Bree's back.

"Get off of me ya heifer!" Bree snapped pushing Diandra off.

"I'm not a cow! I'm just big boned!" Diandra cried in defense.

"What did you mean by the Vegemon reflect their owner eh?" Bree asked.

"You're allergic to eggplants, and nectarines, despite your last name." Diandra said with a knowing look.

"Ash, where's Brock?"

"He's…hitting on some poor girl." Ash replied. Misty looked over and saw that indeed Brock was flirting with…Nurse Joy!

"Nurse Joy? What are you doing here?!" Misty asked in surprise.

"I'm here to visit my brother Doc Roy. What are you guys doing in Fry City?"

"We got lost," Brock muttered. Nurse Joy gave that dainty laugh of hers and bid farewell to the group.

"Crap, I got to leave you guys, I'll see you at the Vegemon fights!" Gina said running off in the opposite direction.

"Bye Gina!" Everyone chorused.

"To the Vegemon League!" Bree shouted with a happy tone. The others around her chorused a 'yeah' and followed her down a path toward Kansas.

**---TBC**

A/n: Next few chapters will be all apart of the Vegemon league. Vegemon battles and there's a special surprise for a random reviewer that Bree will pick. So if its not you, it's not my fault. Review!! Oh! Picture of Bree and Diandra as little kids is on

Azgirl54 dot deviantart dot com.


	5. Registration

**Registration**

a/n: Here's the chapter on registration, I'm going to ditch Ash and his friends when I start on the next journey of our Vegemon pals, but, the Pokemon trainers will be back.

**Disclaimer:** Vegemon is mine! Pokemon is not.

**Registration**

_Welcome to Kansas _that's what the sign read as the group walked into the state. They walked into the closest city of Texas, (Yes Texas, not the state, the city, well, more like small town) Kansas. It was a small, quaint town where a large stadium was in the horizon with a huge banner sporting the words: _VEGEMON LEAUGE. Register at the Vegemon Center_

"Wow, I can't believe we're here. At the Vegemon league, it's so…" Bree was cut off before she could finish.

"It's a tiny place. And what's up with all the signs about this 'Mackenzie' person?" Diandra asked pointing to a poster that read, _Cheer on Hometown favorite, Mackenzie NootHoose! _

"Apparently she's the hometown star of the Vegemon league." John said. Brock looked around and saw no women appealing to his taste. (Did that sound like a Miroku thing to you, or was it just me?)

"I suppose _we_ should go register." Diandra said an emphasis on the 'we'.

"What do you mean by 'we', Diandra? Are you in this too?" Misty asked. Diandra shook her head fervently.

"No, it's one of those old habits that whenever I or Bree have something important like this, we think of it as a together thing."

"It gets really _annoying _after a few years though." Said Bree. Diandra sent her a look that read 'You're going down.'

John sighed. "Let's get to the Center okay?" Everyone nodded, but taking some detours to look in/at shops and stores, or buying ice cream. When they finally reached the center, upon heading inside Diandra and Bree were tackled by four people, only after hearing four shrieks of joy.

"Diandra! You're still alive!" the first girl said. She looked much like Diandra, if she had dirty blonde hair and didn't wear glasses.

"Hi Heather. Can you and Megan get off of me, please?" Diandra said through a strained voice. The other girl that tackled Diandra helped her (meaning Diandra) up.

"Why are you guys here?" Diandra asked.

"To watch our little sis in the Veg-." Diandra covered Megan's mouth.

"Ix-nay on the Egemon-vay." Diandra said with a glance at the Pokemon crew.

"Still keeping it a secret?" Asked a third girl. Dark hair, brown eyes and a comforting face was standing next to Bree who was in between another girl with light hair and dark eyes.

"Hi Priscilla, Holly." Diandra said to the other two girls.

"That's just because Diandra doesn't want anyone to know her little hobby." Megan said with a cat like smile.

"Now I know why we left…" Bree muttered ducking from under her sisters.

"Oh, but we're not the only ones who came to cheer you on. There are a couple people you guys left behind without saying a word to them about you-know-what." Holly said pointing to two boys that were staring at the inside a video game store. The taller of the two had a slightly dark sunshine yellow hair color and brown eyes while the other boy had brown hair and brown eyes. Both Diandra and Bree's eyes widened dramatically, followed by the changing background to hearts, flowers and bubbles.

"I can't believe our sisters drug Matt and Josh here with them." Diandra muttered. The John we all know and might not love looked over.

"What? I was with you guys the whole time. Ah!" he was pounced, by Megan.

"So you're the boy that is with our sisters. Which one of the girls are you dating may we ask?" Megan asked. John sweat dropped.

"I'm not dating either of them. We're helping each other out on this journey, that's all." John said trying to signal Bree and Diandra who were lost in la-la land.

"She has that look in her eye…" Bree said watching Diandra creep toward the two boys. "Josh! Run!" Bree cried. The sunshine yellow boy, or Josh as I have decided to call him, looked over his shoulder at Bree and saw Diandra walking toward them. This was his cue to run for it, which he did. Diandra cursed loudly and sent a look to Bree.

"Bree, when I get done, your ass, is mine!" Diandra yelled giving chase.

"Get the hell back here Josh!" Diandra yelled with Bree laughing at her.

"Diandra! Give up!" Bree called out to her friend. This chase scene happened for a few, well, alright, fifteen minutes, before Diandra had finally glomped him.

"She's probably very happy about that right now." Bree, Megan, Heather, Matt, John, Priscilla and Holly said in unison. Brock, Ash and Misty sweat dropped.

"Pi!" Tomatopi trilled enjoying the ride she/he/it was being given by Diandra, who took much care not to squish the poor baby tomato.

"Go register! We have twenty minutes before the center closes. Go now!" John said. Diandra jumped off, well, she fell (and it hurt mind you) Josh's back and landed on her butt.

"Ow, that hurt." Diandra said standing up, rubbing her bottom. The larger group of people that were mentioned in the last four chapters walked into the Vegemon center. Diandra hung back from the others while Bree registered.

"Are you going to register or not?" Heather asked. Diandra nodded and sent a smile to the others who were waiting for Bree to finish.

"Bree, I'll meet you outside in a little bit, okay" Diandra said sending her 'The Look'. Bree nodded and took everyone to a nearby hotel where they would stay for the tournament. Diandra walked into the nearest changing room and never came out, but a stranger did.

"Are you here to register?" The lady at the counter asked. The stranger nodded, and with a gruff voice he replied.

"The name's Ketchy." He said. The lady nodded.

"Alright Mr. Ketchy, you're all set, welcome to the league." She said. Ketchy nodded and left the Vegemon center.

"Hey, are you Mackenzie?" Bree asked noticing the girl that was on the poster walking down the street.

"What's it to you?" she replied.

"Complete rudeness isn't becoming. You're the hometown favorite."

"That's about right. Why do you care so much?"

"You've met your match."

**---TBC**

a/n: Who's this Ketchy person, why is Mackenzie how she is, why are Josh and Jon there with Bree and Diandra's sisters? It all comes unfolded soon! On Vegemon! Review!


	6. Nectarine vs Noothoose

**Nectarine vs. NootHoose **_and the beginning of the sub plot_

A/n: The first official Vegemon league battle! You'll find out the sub plot very soon.

_"WELCOME TO THE 23RD ANNUAL VEGEMON LEAGUE! TRAINERS FROM ALL OVER COME HERE TO PROVE THEIR WORTH AND TO HOPE TO TAKE HOME THE COVETED SPOT AS VEGEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION! OUR FIRST MATCH IS BETWEEN BREE NECTARINE AND HOMETOWN FAVORITE, MACKENZIE NOOTHOOSE! LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!" _The announcer said, in a bubbly voice. Mackenzie and Bree stepped out on the field and to their platforms.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Vegemon battle!" Gina said. Mackenzie threw out a more developed piece of celery.

"Celerytuff go!" she yelled as Bree let Cucarita go out. As the battle began, five or six girls stood up.

"Macky, Macky, she's the best! If she can't do it! We'll move west! Go Macky!" Diandra and John rolled their eyes at the cheerleaders, considering that they were directly behind our friends.

"Y'know, I found something more annoying than my sisters." Diandra muttered. Misty nodded in agreement, it was true, Ash could be more annoying then her own sisters at times.

Bree lost the first match.

"Potatochu! Spore attack!" Bree cried as Potatochu revved up.

"Celerytuff, Chlorobeam!" Little white spores and a green beam hit each other.

"Carbohybolt now!" Bree yelled. Potatochu ducked under then beam and shot a beam of carbs at Celerytuff, knocking out the celery.

"No!" Mackenzie cried. "Bananer, split shot!" the large banana Vegemon split into four small pieces and began firing at Potatochu.

"Potatochu, peel punch! Potatochu at this point in time shredded its peel. The peel itself took the shape of a fist and sent a punch to Bananer. No contact.

"Black beam!" the banana turned black and sent a black beam at Potatochu kicking it back.

"No!" Bree yelled. Her vegetable was cooked.

"The vegetable shook.

"Spore attack!" Once again a beam of potato spores shot at the banana, rendering it paralyzed.

"NO!" Mackenzie hollered.

"Nectarine is the winner!"

"Yes!" Bree said punching the air.

That afternoon, Diandra and Bree walked into the random Borders, looking for cross dresser manga.

"Bree do you think they have any cross dresser manga?" Diandra asked looking through the selections.

"Don't know."

"May we help you?" said a blue haired saleswoman.

"Do you have any cross dresser manga?" Diandra asked. The salesclerks, now a second one appearing looked at her and face faulted.

**TEAM ROCKET SPEECH GOES HERE**

"So you don't have any cross dresser manga?" Diandra asked. Bree and Team Rocket gave the anime fall.

"She can be so dense…" Bree muttered standing up. She grabbed Diandra's arm and pulled her away from Team Rocket.

Diandra and Bree picked up the random cross dresser manga and began to read, as Josh and Matt walked in.

"Where do you think they are?"

"Dude, I don't know." Bree looked up from her manga at the voices.

"Diandra, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she turned the page and started to cry.

"What's wrong now Diandra?"

"THEY KILLED THE CROSS DRESSER!" she wailed. Josh and Matt looked at Diandra then walked out.

About twenty minutes later, two strangely buff females walked in the store. This time Diandra looked up, her eyes went wide then she poked Bree.

"Was…that…Josh and M-matt?" Bree looked at Diandra and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? No." she went back to reading. After an hour, the two females (the strangely buff ones) were finally noticed by Diandra and Bree.

"How cute!" Diandra said pinching the taller one's butt. Bree smacked her (Diandra) upside the head and pulled her away.

"Sorry, she has a thing for butts. Plus, you guys aren't really cute; she just says that to make people feel good." Bree explained being dragged by Diandra.

"I told you pink was my color!" Matt said hitting Josh.

"Don't hit me!"

Three men walked in and looked at Josh and Matt (aka, the two buff women) and gave them the come hither look, causing the boys to run out of the store.

**---TBC**

a/n: Y'know, my reviewers are becoming a little lax. Where'd you guys go? I understand if its school matter though. Anyways, review!


	7. The Next Battle, and a Birthday

**The Posse, The Next Battle, and a Birthday**

a/n: Hello! This will be the last update of the story until January. So expect it sometime then. If I update on a certain day... It'll be full of happy-ness.

**Disclaimer: **The Pokemon characters are the Pokemon dude's creation. The Vegemon Characters are mine and Bree's.

**::Chapter Title goes here::**

"Diandra, why are you wearing that shirt?" Bree asked seeing Diandra wearing a shirt that clearly says "Zach's posse member #3" in bright orange letters.

"Because...I...can?" she tried.

"No dice. You're supposed to be here for moral support. Not for others." Bree sighed as she said this. Diandra gave her the puppy dog face, complete with quivering lip.

"Fine, wear it." Bree threw her hands in the hair exasperated. Tomatopi, being the little thing ::word:: is, copied Bree's movements with a "pi!".

At the Vegemon Stadium, there were about three other girls wearing the same shirt as Diandra, all with different numbers.

"You're part of a fanclub?" John questioned. Diandra shook her head.

"Posse, not fanclub."

"Same difference."

"John, when me and Bree were looking inside some random Borders, there were these two masculine crossdresers. We think they knew us."

"Did you pinch their butts like you do to everyone else?"

"Only the tall one."

"You and your crossdressers." John muttered. Diandra gave a "hmph!" before turning to face the match with her arms crossed. It was the battle of battles. Neck in neck...Bree won 2 lost 1. Some random streak the author decided to throw in.

Later that night, Bree sat in the hotel room watching some random TV show. There was a knock on the door. _::Suspenseful Music goes here_:: She looked up then at the door. Whoever it was, they were making a racket by banging on the door. _::Music grows louder here:: _

"Who is it?"

"I forgot the key, let me in!" Diandra shouted. Bree sighed as she opened the door and was pulled out by four hands.

"What the-? Diandra?!" Bree asked recognizing two of the faces. The faces belonged to...The two scary crossdressers from the last chapter! ::Music hits its climax then begins to die down here:: Bree screamed. John's hand covered her mouth.

"Bree, its okay." They drug our friend into an empty hotel room.

::Random::

What will happen to Bree? Will the unthinkable happen...or will she find out what's going on! Tune In Now!

::/Random::

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Bree's four captors shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Diandra, Im going to kill you..." Bree muttered as she saw John, the two crossdressers and Diandra standing around the room.

"Where's the cake?" John asked. Diandra looked away as Tomatopi, Potatochu and Celerypuff walked out of the bathroom covered in frosting.

"I dropped it..." Diandra muttered picking up her two Vegemon. Bree gave Diandra the "You dropped my cake" look before shaking her head.

"I can't believe they remembered. That's something new from Diandra..." Bree muttered.

"I didnt drop your present though, wouldnt have been good." Diandra said with an innocent smile. "Celerypuff, go get it." she said to the Celery.

"Puff!" It said as it waddled into the bathroom then it came out followed by Cabbablossom.

"You got me a Cabbablossom? Now maybe I'll forgive you about the cake." Bree said getting eye level with the Vegetable.

The next day...the author decides to reveal the truth about Ketchy! In the next chapter. So that means, Only you can prevent this author from not updating!

**---TBC**

Y'know, I haven't done it yet with this story, so here's a little review talk, going back from the very first chapter. Note: If you reviewed multiple times, it'll all be in one.

**JoeBobthecandyman:** I feel so loved, and so covered in cheese! ::dies from 500lb block of cheese::

**Kharno**: Matt, you don't count. But I love ya anyway.

**Emerald Milotic**: Any suggestion works.

**DItto:** Thank you, all us vegetables here need something to do.

**genius boy:** Dont worry, I'll use them in soem chapter.

**kawai baka hentai:** You did you did! You did meet the putty tat! I mean, yeppers! THey did.

**Snickers-are-teh-yum** Medilina! Y'knwo I love you. ::hugs:: Want some cheese?

Whoever reviews this chapter will get a special present! ::Weakest Link music goes here::


	8. The Battle Between Bree and Ketchy

**Vegemon!**

A/n: I'm putting the First part of Vegemon on the cooling rack, so to speak, because after this, there is one more chapter, then it is done! Then we'll get into the second part of Vegemon, the more plot, less author laziness side. And I'm currently being blackmailed...so there may be something's you won't understand. ::Looks behind herself:: okay, here's the chapter. Also there might be some inside jokes in here.

**Disclaimer:** Hmm...Vegemon...is...mine. Pokemon is not.

**Vegemon!**

Three days later, Bree had battled and near loss, or had won the battle straight out. Today however, the author decided today is the day for some characters to come clean. But unfortunately for her, the Vegemon League battles don't write themselves.

"Today, we have Bree Nectarine vs. Joe 'Ketchy' Ketchup!" the announcer said, "Ketchy is said to be a favorite to win, coming from the hometown of Miss Nectarine, maybe they dueled each other before! Let's watch!"

The crowd was noisy, due to the fact the mysterious Ketchy still wasn't out on the platform yet.

"What's taking so long?" Bree muttered, drumming her fingers against the platform.

"Chu?" Potatochu asked, looking up at its owner. The crowd went silent as the referee went onto the field with a microphone.

"If Joe Ketchup is not on the field in two minutes, the match will go to Bree Nectarine," he said. John looked around the field, not for Ketchy, but for Gina.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Where's Gina?!" Bree turned and looked in the general direction John was yelling from.

"She lost her voice from all the yelling!" Bree yelled back, whether it was heard or not was untelling as the crowd grew louder as time ticked away. The crowd once again went silent as Diandra ran on the field, tying her shoe.

"Sorry I'm late! I overslept," she said to the referee, who stopped her.

"Who are you?"

"Ketchy."

"Ketchy's a guy."

"Ketchy's a Diandra, that cross dressed as a guy because cross dressing is a weird hobby of Diandra." Diandra said.

"It's true! She's been doing this for a while!" Bree called out to the ref. He looked at Bree, then back to Diandra who was putting on her shoe.

"Where are your papers?" Diandra held out a wad of papers and began to leaf through them.

"I have math homework from last year, um...an English paper, some doodles I did of Bree...here it is!" she said holding out her Vegemon League card.

"Your middle name is Jo?"

"Correction, my name is Diandra Jodi-Ave Ketchup." Diandra explained. Bree sweat dropped.

"Can we battle now?" she asked. The referee nodded and stepped back as Diandra stuffed the papers back where ever they came from. The crowed erupted in noise once again as Diandra made her way to the platform.

"We've been duped! Bamboozled!" a few rich spectators cried throwing betting slips in the air.

"Potatochu, Go!" Bree cried. A smirk appeared on Diandra's face as Tomatopi waddled onto the arena. An 'aaw' of amusement came from the crowd as Bree rushed to the edge of her platform.

"Diandra! That's cheap!"

"No, that's Tomatopi!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Is Diandra okay?" Ash asked, watching Diandra's maniacal laughter.

"Bree's vegemon won't hurt Tomatopi; this happened before." John explained. Ash sent Misty a look as she smiled innocently.

"That's happened before between our battle, Misty." Ash said. Misty just smiled and nodded.

"Tomatopi, tickle Potatochu!" Diandra called out.

"Pi!!" Tomatopi waddled over to Potatochu and tickled it.

"Potatochu, tickle it back?" Bree said halfheartedly. "This is low, Diandra, even for you!" Bree yelled. Diandra waved and smiled as she watched the tickle fight. Unfortunately for her, tomatoes bruise easily, and since Tomatopi is a tomato, it was also bruising.

"No! Tomatopi, come back!" Diandra cried as her baby tomato started to give little whimpers of pain.

"Potatochu is the winner?" the ref questioned.

"All right! Lettachomp, go!" Diandra cried throwing out a head of lettuce.

"Chomp!"

"Salad spear!" Pieces from the lettuce flew out in sharp little spears toward Potatochu.

"Carbohybolt!" Multiple bolts of evil carbs struck down the pieces of lettuce. As this was happening Bree looked out in the stands and smirked. She then looked over to Diandra and hissed the word 'seduce' to her. Diandra's face went fire engine red as she looked where Bree did.

"Lies!" Diandra cried.

"Not in my story!"

"Lettachomp, green steam!" Diandra yelled. A fog covered the stadium as suspenseful music began to play.

"Prepare for rubble!"

"Yes, and make it bubble!"

"To give the world devastation."

"To destroy all people's within our nation.

"To show the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the bars above."

"Toby!"

"Blaine!"

"Team Pocket, stealing money at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or get a blight."

"Asperowth that's right!"

"Team Pocket!" Diandra and Bree hissed.

"Go Okrat!" Blaine yelled.

"HOLD IT!" Bree yelled. "If we fight them does this count against us?"

"No. Go right ahead." The next thing the two trainers on the field knew was that all of their Vegemon had been kidnapped, or vegetable-napped to be more to the story.

"That's it!" Suddenly, everything fadded to a green background as the two trainers struck random heroic poses.

"Its time to become Super Trainers!" Bree cried in a heroic voice.

"Bree, its not the Pasty Rangers story, we can't blow our cover!" Diandra whispered.

"To the nearest restaurant!" Bree said finger in the air. Why? You may ask, well, Team Pocket is a group of vegetarians fighting for Vegetable Rights. That is why all of the vegetables you know today are in Vegetales. Actually, I don't know why, but it sounded good. Anyway, after traveling ten miles to the nearest restaurant, Souper Salad!, our heroes found Team Pocket counting the types of vegetables.

"Give me my Tomatopi!" Diandra yelled tackling Toby to the ground.

"Give her Tomatopi!" Bree yelled from the sidelines as the kidnapped Vegemon ran around in panic.

"Bree, you're no help!" Diandra cried as she sent a kick toward Blaine to let go of her Celerypuff.

"Strawbco!" Bree called. Diandra got off of Toby and ran out of the restaurant, with the kidnapped vegetables following; picking up Tomatopi and Celerypuff on her way out andcrouched down to rollout of the restaurant.

"Explode!" Bree yelled running out of the restaurant. Strawbco followed shortly after, looking pleased with itself.

Back at the stadium, the crowd was in an uproar.

"How unorthodox!"

"It's madness!"

"Mommy, where did the vegetables go?"

"I love Canada!" As you can tell, chaos. Bree and Diandra walked in, both covered with strawberry goo.

"Bree won the one against the evil guys!" Diandra yelled picking the goo off of her clothes and her Vegemon.

"Strawb!" Bree's vegemon declared.

"Do you forfeit?"

"Obviously."

"Nectarine is the winner!"

"Cross dresser!" Diandra whirled around at those words.

"What?!" two others called. Bree smirked.

"He's coming to seduce you."

"Shut it Nectarine!"

**---TBC**

A/n: I think this is the longest chapter. I'm proud of myself. Have a Happy New Year everyone! And please, Review!


	9. Final Battles

**Vegemon!**

Bree: The author is currently trapped under multiple blocks of cheese, so she asked me (though she was muffled) to do this chapter and author note. She had on the notes about this being the last chapter of the "first" part of Vegemon. Since, I'm not the author, I'm giving you the disclaimer now - She doesn't own Pokemon, only Vegemon!

**Vegemon!**

It was two days before the final battle, and it was storming. Unaware of how sudden weather like this is in Kansas, it began, well, pouring. It was on the walk back from the nearest store to get food that it began raining. Diandra and Bree were walking down the street in the rain, shivering. Unbeknownst to them, John was walking behind them with an umbrella, that is, until they saw him.

"Bree, there's John! Maybe he'll stop and let us get under his umbrella," suggested Diandra as John walked by.

"John!" cried Bree, arms waving around like a madman. John turned and saw the girls, he once again turned and continued walking. Both girls stopped in their tracks and made some not-so-nice gestures at the back of John's head.

"JOHN, GET BACK HERE!" Diandra yelled chasing after him. John stopped as Bree and Diandra stood in front of him, both sopping wet, like when your giving your dog a bath, or after a swim in a pool. John blinked.

"What?"

"Can we get under your umbrella?"

"No."

"Please?" Both girls tried, looking absolutely pitiful, they got on their hands and knees and began to beg. John sighed in exasperation after about five minutes of the girls pitiful whining.

"Fine..." he muttered. Both girls squealed and squeezed themselves under John's umbrella. Note: Three people do not fit under an umbrella.

As the trio were walking a whistle was heard behind them.

"Look at that pimp!" Bree and Diandra whirled around and looked for the person that yelled those words.

"He is not a pimp!" Diandra yelled. The person who yelled it came out of an overhang.

"Gasp!" said Bree, "It's Steve!" The person, now known as Steve strutted over to the three and smirked.

"I see your not doing your job, Bree. You should keep her in line." Steven said nodding in Diandra's direction. Diandra growled and continued walking, taking the umbrella with her.

"I'll see you in the match Bree," Steve said walking away as Bree and John had to catch up with Diandra.

Enough of that, time for the match. Okay, not really, about twenty minutes before the match, Bree stood outside the stadium with Diandra and their vegemon.

"I hate him. You do know you're battling him, right?"

"Yes, What's up with your grudge against him anyway?"

"It's called lemons."

"Like the one I threatened to do of you and Zach, after that dream?"

"Don't bring that one up! And no, not that, the vegemon, Lemander and its ripening stages."

"Oh, it would've been better the other way," Bree muttered.

A trumpet of some sort sounded as Bree walked into the stadium. Diandra walked her own way to the stands, Celerypuff in tow.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN BREE NECTARINE AND STEVE MAYONNAISE!"

"Potatochu, go!" Bree cried as her potato made cute yet intimidating faces to the opponent.

"Lemonzard, Squeeze blast!" Steve called out to his lemon who complied, sending freshly squeezed lemon juice at Potatochu's eyes.

"Block it with your peel attack!" The lemon juice, filled with vitamin C broke the peel shield and hit Potatochu dead in its face.

"Chu!"

"Potatochu, return!" Bree cried to her vegemon which was trying to get the juice out of its eyes.

"First match to Steve Mayonnaise!"

"Cucarita go!" Bree yelled, fire in her eyes. Steve smirked, he knew this would happen...

"Seed shoot!" Many lemon seeds hit the ground and soon lemon trees popped up.

"Vine whip!" (Note: Cucumbers come from vines.) The trees were demolished by Cucarita's vines and revealed the lemons position.

"Pickle juice!" Cucarita let a juicy one rip, meaning a pickle exploded from its vine toward Lemonzard.

"Tequila shot!" That was the end of that battle, nobody except experienced alcoholics can beat hard liquor like that.

"Mayonnaise is the winner!" Bree blinked.

"WHAT?" She, Diandra, the Pokemoners and those cheering for her shouted.

"How did that happen?" some people asked, others shook their heads in disappointment.

"I knew something like that would happen." Diandra muttered glaring at Steve.

"Good match Nectarine," Steve said moments before the crowning ceremony.

"I hate him," Diandra muttered.

"You never did explain why you hate him and the whole lemon thing," Bree said a minute later.

"He's the reason why I got Celerypuff in the first place, because of his stupid lemons. And because of that, I helped his mother take care of them until they were Lemanders. Then I did nothing else with them. And of course, he would make rude comments, only if his mother were there. And, he's my first match, that I lost. Therefore, that's why I hate him." Diandra explained. Bree nodded.

"Hey, Diandra!" Steve called after the ceremony. Diandra glared at him once more.

"What now?"

"Did you forget about the match between you and Bree?"

"No, it was horribly written by the author." Diandra said glaring in John's direction.

"I didn't write that chapter!"

"Lies!"

**---INTERMISSION---**

Since Diandra and John are arguing, the author thought it would be nice if you could know a small thing about me before the time runs out.

I grew up in-Oh, I'm sorry, there's no time. So please, make our day and review, or we'll send rabid Vegemon after you!


	10. The next Journey

**Vegemon - The Next Journey**

A/n: As the title suggests, we have a new journey. And random voting off may occur.

**Disclaimer:** Since this set of the series focuses on the Vegemon aspect, I own said vegetables.

**Vegemon - The Next Journey**

"John you jerk! Open of the door" Diandra yelled about five in the morning, pounding on John's door. She brought her hand back and was just about to swing when the girl's sleepy companion looked at her in a sleepy glare. He murmered something she couldn't hear.

"What" she asked leaning in.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" He shouted. Diandra took a step back and sent a glare at John.

"Bree wants you" she said simply. With a turn on her heel she marched back to her's and Bree's shared room.

"Idiots..." muttered John following Diandra. When inside the room, John noticed that the backpacks were packed, vegemon fed and ready, and two underthought costumes were lying on the beds.

"Jerk" Diandra said taking the costume on her bed and walking into the restroom.

"We need to have a talk" Bree said solemnly.

"About what"

"Diandra and I have decided" Bree replied, a loud noise which sounded like an 'ahem' came from the bathroom. "She decided" Bree corrected herself.

"Decided what, you two are leaving me in the blank here" John said sitting on Diandra's bed. Diandra walked out of the bathroom and sent a look toward Bree. John and Bree gaped. Diandra was wearing, of all things, a giant bag of doritos and a robin mask.

"We've voted you off the story. Good-bye" she said walking over to a nearby mirror to check her costume. She gave it a small tug and smiled, pleased with her appearance.

"As you see, we have other business" Bree said from inside the restroom. Bree now came out from the bathroom in a giant chocolate chip cookie. The girls looked at each other, gathered their things and vegemon and left John in the room.

"They can be serious" he said to himself. He left the now empty room and went back to his. In a rush, he gathered his items and vegetables and ran after the girls.

"What do you want to bet that John thinks we're not serious" asked Bree. Diandra shook her head.

"He should know by now, Jerk." Bree sighed. A short while later, John was walking beside the girls, talking to them normally as they left Kansas and headed toward the nearest state of Utah.

**-TBC**

a/n: And review, trust me, it won't be ask short as this one is. And I'm not lying about random voting off.


	11. The Return of the Beanie

**Vegemon!**

A/n: Another chapter to go on our quest to become a Vegemon master!

**The Return of the Beanie**

"I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Diandra said picking up the spilt items on the floor. The person she bumped into also had bent over to pick up his things.

It was a cloudy Monday morning and the vegetable training trio were back at school, it was final exam week and well, since they've been off training, they needed to pass some classes to at least keep their vegetables.

Bree sighed, she knelt to help Diandra get her stuff and looked at her friend, with a roll of her eyes, she stuffed her things inside Diandra's backpack. The third person, not John mind you, stood up as Diandra did, which caused Diandra to gasp at the person she saw.

"Beanie Guy!" she said dropping what she had in her hand. Bree looked from Diandra to 'Beanie Guy', as Diandra called him, and pretty much gave her a clueless look.

Beanie Guy, to be frank, was taller than both of the girls and a tad bit taller than John. His very light brown hair was styled in a feathered look with a green beanie on his head.

"You that chick that flashed me at the festival a few weeks ago." These words caused Diandra to turn red and Bree to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't flash you! I was putting the snacks into the pants I was wearing underneath!" cried Diandra. Bree snickered as John and Josh walked up. The ears of the boys twitched ever so slightly when they heard the word 'flash'. Before any questions could be asked, a warning bell rang, causing Diandra and Bree to get what they needed and run off to the next test.

Eventually, school was out and the trio went off to fetch their belongings before starting on the next journey, officially. As the trio headed to Iowa, everyone's favorite villains, Team Pocket, decided to pop up like a daisy in the snow. A cry escaped Diandra's lips as a hand pulled at her leg and pulled her into the dirt.

"Pi?" came a worried noise from the tomato, who was now sitting on it's tush. The shrill cry of the tomato cut through the silence like a knife through butter. Bree turned to tell Diandra off about holding her tomato but, as you see, Diandra was currently underneath the earth on top of the Team Pocket underland drill thing, so she could not tell off her friend.

"What do you want with me, Team Pocket?" she asked, slightly annoyed that the fact that she could hear Tomatopi's cries from all the way under the earth.

"Your Potatochu," Toby answered. Diandra pointed above her, about where her tomato would be at, crying.

"Wrong person, that's Bree's Potatochu, I own the one that's crying." she said climbing out of a conveniently dug hole. Brushing the dirt off of herself, she walked over and picked up Tomatopi, as John was pulled down that very same moment. Ten minutes later, the duo of Diandra and Bree were walking again, merely ignoring the fact that John was still being interrogated by Team Pocket.

The next day, the three were sitting around a campfire with cardboard signs on their laps. Bree walked up to where a camera was supposed to be at and held up the sign. On it, it said 'Diandra'. Next walked up John, also on his sign was 'Diandra'. Finally came Diandra's turn, and on the sign it read 'me'. She walked away into the distance as Bree and John sighed, staring after her. After Diandra looked as if she disappeared, Bree ran after her telling her it was John's idea.

**TBC**

You know the drill by now, review.


	12. A Trainer's Strife

**Vegemon!**

A/n: I'm on a roll with the updates today aren't I? I got a lot of reviews for the chapters of this, which makes me happy, most of them were critique. Oh, and sorry about the last chapter, it wasjust a filler.

**Disclaimer:** It's almost important that I say, The Vegemon characters and veggies belong to me - isn't that special. The pokemon friends we love will be back in a few later chapters, not yet.

**ATrainer's Strife**

"Bree, we might have to hit the Center." John said noticing spring fever hit the two girls, and any vegemon that had decided to cross their path.

"Why?" she asked lazily. She was lying in the lush, green grass with Potatochu and Cucarita next to her playing.

"Potatochu is sprouting."

"So?"

"Tomatopi could get sick if he gets anymore sprouts."

"Your point?" murmured Diandra from a half-asleep state. Tomatopi was curled up next to her sleeping.

"She's your vegemon! Why don't you guys realized something bad could happen and your vegemon will be in a state of not fighting ready-ness!" John cried, arms thrown up into the air.

"Potatochu was made for the spring, his sprouts increase his attack as long as he has them. Nice try though." Bree said yawning.

"Can you keep it down? We're trying to sleep over here." a voice said from behind the trees.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Don't know, don't care." his companions answered nodding off into dream land. The speaker of the voice came over from behind a nearby tree and stared at John's friends.

"What's up with them?" he asked. John sighed.

"Spring fever, they get this every season."

"I see," said the stranger, "There's a way to help their vegemon. Though the owner of the Potatochu is correct, they are stronger during this season then in the hibernation season." The stranger held out a handful of Vegemon treats and lured the vegetables, minus Tomatopi, away. John had followed of course, curious to where this man was leading the veggies.

Upon waking up, Diandra let out a shriek that woke up the other two nappers.

"They stole my vegemon!" she cried searching for her vegemon high and low.

"They stole mine too! And John!" Bree said looking around. The two began to search the area for their missing vegemon with Tomatopi following and mimicking the moves they made with the occasional 'pi'.

The Vegemon Center was booming with business as Spring was the time to get your vegemon shots and check-ups. John followed the stranger and vegetables in the center and followed him behind the counter.

"What are you doing with the vegemon?" John asked watching this man place the vegetables on the counter.

"Giving them their S-H-O-T-S." he replied before injecting with whatever the shot they needed.

"I got it! John took our vegemon to the center to get their shots!" Bree said after fifteen minutes of fruitless searching.

"To the Vegemon Center!" Diandra cried.

"Pi!" Tomatopi trilled.

Diandra scooped up Tomatopi and followed Bree, who was at a run to the vegemon center.

The two burst into the Vegemon Center, red faced from their run.

"Pi!"

"Hand over the vegemon or no one gets hurt!" Bree cried catching her breath.

"Pi!" Tomatopi cried as Diandra pushed the adorable Vegemon out to show that they meant business.

"What is going on here?" The stranger cried walking out of the exam room with the vegemon and John trailing. Bree's eyes, upon focusing on the stranger changed to hearts as she floated over towards him.

"We came to see you, Doc Roy." she said.

"Chu!" Potatochu said upon seeing its owner. Diandra sighed and handed Tomatopi to the doctor for its first shot.

"Be gentle, she's a baby!" She cried watching her vegemon go in the back.

_Once again, our heroes made through another near theft!_

A/n: Review, and tune in next time!


	13. Catching Up

**Vegemon!**

**a/n: **Back! I'm getting into the groove of being a sophomore and trying not to fail my 5th hour physical science – which IS NOT physics.

**Disclaimer: **All our Vegemon characters belong to me; all the Pokemon buddies belong to someone else.

**On the road again…**

Over the next few weeks, life for our trainers resumed as normal as possible. Bree was still following Doc Roy and Officer Benny around, while Diandra wondered endlessly on why she was getting stalked by Beanie Guy, and John was left standing multiple times behind the girls as they chattered away. All three still battled between themselves and other trainers, with the usual appearances by Team Pocket.

Yes, things had indeed stayed the same, yet things have become different, within each of the trainers, Diandra and Bree had grown a bit more in…ahem certain areas, grown taller and their hair grew much longer than it once was. John had broke out in what Bree liked to call, 'Pre-pubescent pimples that can only be popped by girls.', which was promptly demonstrated by Diandra by breaking a particularly nasty one by John's mouth.

On this particular day, the threesome was relaxing at a pond while all of their vegemon played in the water; Diandra was lying on her stomach napping, Bree was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, a thoughtful expression on her face as she stared past the water, and John was watching the vegetables, with a slight interest as they splashed around getting various squeals of delight from their own and other trainers veggies.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called out to John and his friends. Bree glanced over, stirred out of her thoughts and smiled as the owner of the voice sat down next to John.

"Hi Gina. Long time no see. How're your vegemon?" John asked, smiling at his friend.

"They're doing fine. How're you?" she asked tying her hair back.

"I'm doing alright…you?"

"I'm doing okay. Where're the girls? You three are almost inseparable."

"Ten feet that way," he pointed to where the girls were at, "relaxing and soaking up the sun." Gina laughed.

"They've changed so much."

"Its true, they even are acting less them. I think our last duel with Team Pocket changed them a bit; I think it affected Bree the most."

"Really? How? I mean…if you don't mind sharing."

"They nearly killed Potatochu."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, I am. He spent a good few days in the Vegemon Center, she was a wreck, and she wouldn't eat, sleep, or even let Diandra try to cheer her up."

"Now that's hard. I know what it's like to think your about to lose one of your best friends. Remember before the big Vegemon League battles?" John nodded.

Bree stretched and yawned before resting her head on her knees.

'_A nap sounds like a good idea, right about now. We have a ways to go later.' _She thought before curling up and closing her eyes.

"Have you seen those um…what were they? Pokemon trainers?" Gina asked after an awkward silence.

"Not since the last battle. We went back to school for our finals an-"

"Did you pass?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you three aren't there for most of the year. I'm surprised."

"Everyone says that."

Diandra's eyes fluttered open as she stretched and yawned. She stood up slowly and turned to her now sleeping partner in crime.

"Bree…time to go. Let's go." She muttered, nudging Bree in the side with a sandal clad foot.

"Five more minutes, Ash." Bree murmured, rolling over.

"Ash?" Diandra asked with a smirk. "Ah well," she turned to the water. "Come on you guys! Time to go! We have to wake up Bree before Ash gets here!" she called. Bree shot up as the Vegemon waded up to shore for their owners.

"Where's Ash?"

"Ha!" Diandra cried triumphantly as Bree stood up and brushed herself off. "I now have lemon to write about you and your precious Ash!" Diandra began dancing around with her various vegemon in joy.

"I'm so writing that lemon about you and Zach now." Diandra stopped and narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"I would." A staring contest ensued as John and Gina walked over to collect their vegemon.

"I'll see you guys another time, bye you guys." Gina waved and turned to go after collecting her veggies, only to be stopped by John who planted a very nice kiss on her lips. Bree and Diandra squealed, loud and very much like a fangirl as they broke apart.

"Oh no, ladies! John Stevenorbi is off the market!"

"Taken by a Miss Gina Majors!" the girls teased, making kiss-y faces at the two.

"I lied, they stayed the same." John sighed. Gina giggled before hugging the two girls goodbye and leaving.

"John and Gina sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the two sang, dancing in a circle.

"You two are so immature."

"But you love us." Bree smiled.

Over the course of the next few hours, John endured a merciless teasing from his companions. Of course, karma is karma and it was Bree's turn to be a victim.

"Hey, Ash, aren't they, Bree and Diandra and John?" Misty asked, pointing at the trio approaching them.

"It is. Hey you guys!" Ash called running up to him with Misty and Brock on his heels. Bree turned a deep shade of red as Ash hugged her.

"How've you been?"

"Good. Battling our foes, passing exams, normal things."

"Saw John and his girlfriend."

"John has a girlfriend?"

"When did this happen?"

"A couple of hours ago. Remember the ref at the battles?" the group nodded.

"Her. It was so cute, they even _kissed_." Diandra said the last word in a whisper. Bree laughed as Diandra sat Tomatopi down with Togepi.

"Hey…your hats different Ash." John mused. Both Ash and Bree turned red.

"So that's where Bree got the hat!"

"That's where your hat went!" Diandra and Misty linked arms and started skipping in circles chanting 'Ash and Bree sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' over and over.

"So, Diandra, how're Josh, Chad, Beanie Guy, and Sean?" Bree asked, a steely look in her eye.

"They're perfectly fine. Considering they have no effect over me."

"Except Sean, he still has the accent." John added.

"Your point? I find Scottish accents charming that's all."

"You battled him and won!"

"Doesn't mean I'll lose to an accent."

"If you worded that differently, it would sound so dirty." Bree said, thoughtfully. Everyone face faulted and stared at Bree.

**---TBC**

**a/n: **Here you go, chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Welcome to Pallet Town

**a/n: **Hey everyone! I'm back… after a long… almost six months. So...

**Disclaimer: **The Vegemon loves are mine. The Pokemon ones; Not mine. Damn.

**It has indeed been too long…**

"So, what are you guys doing in Pallet?" Misty asked as the group walked toward Ash's humble abode.

"We planned it all along." Bree said quickly, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"We're lost." John said, earning a swift kick in the rear from Bree.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Brock asked.

"Bree's embarrassed." Diandra stated simply, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm not."

"Denial."

"Is not."

"Nectarine, you're in denial."

"Shut it, Ketchup."

"Hey, that's Miss Ketchup to you."

"Whatever."

"Are they always like this?" Ash asked. John gave a short laugh in response.

"Only when they're nervous… or embarrassed."

"How are they embarrassed?"

"Being lost."

"You know what, Stevenorbi?"

"What, Bree?"

"I hate you."

"Thanks, I feel loved."

"You should. Anyway, it's more like stressed."

"Why?"

"Tournament coming up in a few days and John got us lost." Bree replied.

"I didn't get us lost. You said, and I quote: 'Maybe it's here in Pallet.' End quote." John corrected.

"How was I supposed to know that Pallet and Pineappe weren't the same town."

"Bree, love, common sense. Pineappe and Pallet are two different names."

"I know that, Diandra."

"Just double checking." Diandra turned to Ash and crew. "How've you been?"

"Good. You know, Pokemon matches and such." Misty said nonchalantly.

"If you guys are lost, we could go ask Professor Oak if he can direct you to wherever you're going." Brock suggested.

"That's great!"

"Ash, honey! I just finished the laundry, your underwear is sitting on your bed!"

"Mom! Not when I have friends over!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hello, I'm Ash's mother." Mrs. Ketchum said, shaking the trios hands.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. Why don't you all stay for dinner? Mr. Mime has made plenty."

"We'd love to, Mrs. Ketchum, but-"

"Nonsense! Here, sit, sit, sit." She ushered the group to the chairs surrounding a table and set out the food. "So, where are you three from?"

"Parker Town, just north of Orangegrove." John replied.

"And where's that?"

"Mom, they're the vegetable trainers we told you about."

"Oh! Well, that's lovely. I'm sure Professor Oak would love to meet you."

"We were going to head that way." Misty said. The trainers ate in silence and left Ash's home in a line, Ash leading the way to Professor Oak's groovy pad.

"Professor Oak! We have some people here to see you." The professor walked out to where Ash was calling from and smiled.

"Officer Benny told me you three would be here."

"How do you know Officer Benny?"

"It all started off…"

**---TBC**

**Yes. I know. I shouldn't end it there, but there's good reason. Buh bye!**


	15. Pi Pi Power!

**a/n: **Hi... how's everyone doing? Well, I'm back again... So uhm... yeah.

**Disclaimer: **Vegemon Mine. Pokemon Not mine

**Pi Pi Power!**

"It all started off when we were younger. You see, I grew up in a central area where both vegemon and pokemon ran wild."

"Oh, Wisconsin!" Diandra said brightly.

"Yes, there. My neighbor was the future Officer Benny of Nicklton."

"Was he dre-" Diandra covered Bree's mouth hastily.

"Shut up Bree. Please continue, Professor."

"Thank you, well, we went our separate ways after college and well, went with different types of dreams, and we keep in touch. He told me a few days ago that you three would be coming by here lost."

"Ha! Told you they love me!"

"Bree! Shut up!" Diandra said, her hand meeting Bree's head. Professor Oak pulled out a map and a pointer and thwapped the girls on the head.

"Now, all you need to do is go out through these woods, turn left here, keep going for about two hundred paces, turn right and there you go! Right to Pineappe!" John nodded.

"And then we can go see Gina and she and John can make little Stevenorbi's!" Bree said with a grin.

"Can I borrow that pointer, Professor?" John asked. Bree yelped and hid behind Brock.

"We're leaving tomorrow, I have to check the roster for who's supposed to be battling once we hit the city." Diandra said.

"Looking for Zack are we?" John suggested.

"Please, you're funny. Zack's doing it anyway, he's from there, he has to show up."

"Then why do you need to know?"

"See if he's there."

"Who's this he?"

"Ketchy."

"She has the biggest crush on her-"John began.

"Him." Diandra corrected. "Besides, I'm just a fan."

"A little too much of one. She knows everything about him." Bree said. Diandra grinned.

"What can I say, it's a hobby."

"There's a fine line between hobby and obsession, and you have an obsession."

"Whatever, Stevenorbi. Ash, can we crash at your place?"

"Yeah, mom won't mind."

"That means you can't share a room with Ash, Bree."

"Why would I want to?"

"Denial!"

"Let's get back before these two start challenging each other."

"Can't challenge the mindless, John!"

"Yeah! Hey!" John sighed as he followed Brock, Ash and Misty out the door.

"Pi!"

"Was that mine or yours?" Diandra asked Misty.

"We'll find out."

"Pi! Pi!" the girls waited, looking at their vegetable or pokemon.

"Pi!" Togepi cried. Tomatopi echoed it's pokemon counter part.

"Make it stop!" Bree shouted over the crying.

"It's hard to do! When one stops the other stops!"

"Rock a bye vegemon in the garden, when the time comes you'll blossom and swim. And if you rot, I'll bury you with a nice cotton cot." Diandra sang to Tomatopi. The others stared at her stunned.

"That's... reassuring, Diandra, really."

"I know, it gets her quiet."


End file.
